Bone fusion techniques generally leave the physician unable to view the positioning or location of the fusion implants during the surgical procedure and may result in decreased probability of fusion at the desired location or in the desire position. Generally, in small bone surgery screws are used across a joint or fracture site and the surgeon will need to use inaccurate depth gages, depth probes or other tools in an attempt to determine what size screw is needed after an opening in the bones has been drilled. Current methods generally include trial and error for placement of the screw and determining proper screw length.